ByeBye Beautiful
by SaintsGhost
Summary: A Succubus wants Revenge on the Whinchesters, and the results will be Life Draining!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bye-Bye Beautiful**_

What Goes Around Comes Around.  
Till The World You Know Is An Endless Spiral.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dean, Sam, John, or any other character from Supernatural. This is purely fan fiction, no profits at all! Um, I only own my story idea and characters.

**Rating:**** 17 and up**  
**  
Accompanying Song: "Bye-Bye Beautiful"~ Nightwish**  
**  
Summary: **A Succubus wants Revenge on the Winchesters, and the results will be Life Draining!  
**  
Warning: **No wincest. But there may be compromising gay moments! For laughs.

Choosing. That was the most important part. What would be the worst possible way to make him suffer? Make him beg and plead for release of the torment bestowed on him by her now cold and broken hearted being. Oh death was FAR too gentle. No. He would KNOW True Agony, True Torture, one where you woke up in the morning praying it was a dream, but then cold realization would settle in that your life TRULY was a Living Hell.

She was outside a sleazy motel, well ok most motels were sleazy, but this one may have taken the cake. It was western theme, which in a fine establishment may have been ok. But such a low budget motel as this it looked like they raided a flea market of all there tacky cowboy paraphernalia. Inside the motel in room number 6 she could see three men moving around in and out of view of the window. Then the door opened and man built like a bear with short black hair and shadow of a beard, walked out, bag on his shoulder and headed out for a large black truck. _Winchester_, she thought bitterly growling slightly in her throat.

She hadn't been there when the eldest man burned down her nest after staking her children. Oh though she wished she was, either to have fought for her children or die along with them. That would be better than living in this world without them. They had been children (metaphorically speaking), newly turned to the new life she had given to them. Not even old enough to live on their own. And he had taken them away, her head felt like fire at the devil of a man and she had to fight every instinct not rip out of this car right now and go straight for his jugular in vengeance. But she had to remember the man, even his children were well built and would hold a good challenge in a fight even without their undoubtedly ingrained fighting skills, she was sure they each had. She could not take them, not alone. No, his torment had to be slow, slicing his soul and flesh till every nerve and feeling was spent to the end of their fibers.

So which One?

Oh, she could choose him, change him. But that seemed more like a gift than a torment. No, one, maybe even both of his young would suit a far better horror to the man, than the torment he would face if she made him like her.

She slunk lower in her car not wanting the man to notice her watching him when he looked in her direction. She looked as he put the bag in the truck and turn around to face a younger taller man with short curly brown hair, coming out of the door. But she noticed as the taller man moved out of the way of the door that it was the man behind him that he was directing his attention too. He was the shortest of the bunch older looking than the tallest man, with short sticking up dirty blonde hair.

Him! Oh He was perfect! The sway of his body. The movement of his lips. What would those plump lips feel like caressing he skin and her own lips? She could tell, like all her prey whether a man or woman, if they were sexually active. And this boys libido was more than active than most, she could tell he was an addict. Which meant he would assimilate very well into the new life she planned on giving him. He was beautiful, he wouldn't even have much need for the call when she changed him. And when she did he would be perfect then.

She pondered over whether she wanted to change his brother as well, he was equally beautiful but comparatively he was far more abstinent. No, one for now. Besides she probably would have to tame him to her. If he was anything like his father, this would be an interesting challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Bye-Bye Beautiful~ Part 2

What Goes Around, Comes Around.  
Till The World You Know Is An Endless Spiral.  
**  
Disclaimer: S**till don't own supernatural or any of its characters.  
**  
Summary:** A Succubus wants Revenge on the Winchesters, and the results will be Life Draining!  
**  
Rating:**** 17 and up**  
**  
Accompanying Song: "Bye-Bye Beautiful"~ Nightwish ****.com/watch******

Warning: No wincest. But there may be compromising gay moments! For laughs.

**Authors Note: **This is sorta pre-series.

Dean wasn't dumb. He knew that if he didn't stay off his leg, he was most likely to end up causing the injury to get worse and do permanent damage. But damn if he was going to end up stuck in a motel for the next week while his Father and Sam were off having fun hunting some wendigo, while he was stuck in fuckin'-famer-vision-ville, unable to do much than get food and wobble around the motel room. Wobble, he can't believe he's been reduced to that.

Stupid bite. Stupid dog. Stupid fucking tree root.

God next time he sees a Black Dog, he is so shooting its fucking head off.

"No" said his father "For the last time Dean, No!" throwing his duffle in the back of his truck.

"Come on I can be a look out or something" Dean replied

"And when the wendigo shows up and you can't run away then what?"

Ok Dean has to admit that wendigos were fast little bastards, but. . . ok there wasn't any real way to win his father over on this. He'd probably end up as chow if he went especially if his stitches reopened (and with his luck no doubt they would). And there's nothing like the smell of blood to  
bring the monsters out. In fact he'd be tying his bother or father to a chair if they'd attempted to go on a hunt injured like he was.

"Come on man", Sam chimed in, opening the trucks door. "We'll be back in a few days, heck if you want, here." And handed Dean his laptop.

"Oh you shouldn't have."

"Hey, if you don't want it, then fine." and began to pull it away.

Dean grabbed it back like lighting. Sam smirked, no doubt at Dean's lack of will power to hide his desperate need to occupy himself over the next few days.

"Just don't die okay!"

"Aw you worried, Dean"

"No, just don't want to pay for your funeral. Garbage bags are sooo, expensive"

Sam swatted Deans head, but missed as Dean ducked.

"Sam, time to go." John said, as the truck roared to life.

"Ok", Sam said turning towards their father and then back to Dean, who was turning back to look at him too.

"Keep out of trouble, Dean." John said.

Dean gave him his classic smirk "Me? Trouble? I don't know the meaning of the word?"

"I'm serious, Dean. Your leg needs to heal. Or do you NOT want to come on the next hunt?"

"Yeah, fine", Dean said leaning against the Motel room door frame, disappointedly

"Good", John said closing the car door.

"See ya", Sam said out the window as the truck pulled out of the drive.

Dean watched his father and brother pull out of the lot and onto the road. When he couldn't see them anymore, he went into the motel room letting the door fall lazily closed behind him. He then more or less plopped on one of the beds and turned on the TV, flipping through the less than desirable channels.

Dean didn't like sitting still, it just wasn't in his nature. So as "nature" would have it, the third day after his family's departure he decided he'd had enough "rest time" and went to the local bar for some "play time". Besides, he thought how much of damage could he do to his leg on a night out with a girl anyway?

There were lots of girls to choose from. Blondes, brunettes, red heads...all sorts of lustrous women that were out looking to have a good time, even for such a small town as Bruckner. He looked out into the crowd from his bar stool, his famous charm set in the smile of his face. A few girls gave him coy looks from the flood of movement on the dance floor, daring him to come join them. Admittedly he wasn't that good of a dancer, but if it meant getting to get a night of fun out of it, well, he wasn't one to let down the ladies.

The music he had to dance to was more noise than anything else, some techno crap, nothing he'd ever listen too. It was more something Samantha would listen too, though. Him and his emo music, Dean thought, rolling his eyes just thinking about it. But wanting to get lucky, he danced anyway. First girl he danced with was a young blonde, Candy, she was cute but was too eager and wouldn't stop bouncing against him as she attempted to "sexily" grind into him. She was like the playboy bunny from hell that just ate a bowl of Mexican jumping beans. He got away from her_ real _quick.

Next up was a small red head by the name of Jamie, whose height went up to only to his shoulder. She was nice to dance with, but as soon as they hit a slow song she got all clingy and wouldn't let go even after it went to the next song, which for his sanity was finally a rock song. He left her on the dance floor with the excuse of getting a drink and after declining a drink saying she was the designated driver for her girl-friends, she called out to him with a promise to meet up with him on floor later. Man he _hoped_ not.

He ordered a beer and decided to relax for a bit, hoping if he gave her enough time that Jamie would forget about him. Man, he thought hanging his head, he was pulling out one weird chick after another, and took a long drag from his beer.

He didn't notice the woman sit done beside him, until he was assaulted with her beer.


End file.
